Secrets
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: Emily and Reid are left in the bullpen alone on New Years Eve. They are bored and come up with a game to entertain themselves. What happens when one of them spills a seep secret?


**Secrets**

**Prompt: Secrets- OneRepublic**

**I need another story,  
>Something to get off my chest.<br>My life gets kind of boring.  
>Need something that I can confess.<br>Until all my sleeves are stained red  
>From all the truth that I've said.<strong>

It was New Years' Eve. It would be another year Emily would be alone. She sat in the bullpen finishing up her paperwork. Everyone had left, except for Reid. They were both tired and extremely bored.

Reid though of something he and Emily could do so they wouldn't be so bored.

"Emily, I have an idea."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we're both bored. So, I came up with something we can do that's fun."

"We have to finish our paperwork. What is it?"

"Well, we have so many files, so let's compete. Whoever finishes first, gets to hear a secret from the other person."

"Umm.. okay."

"Okay," Reid said, picking up a file, "Let's go!"

**Come by it honestly, I swear.  
>Thought you saw me wink, no.<br>I've been on the brink.  
>So, tell me what you want to hear.<br>Something that was like those years.  
>I'm sick of all the insincere.<br>So, I'm gonna give all my secrets away.**

Emily quickly finished her report and looked up at Reid. He finished and looked back at her, defeated.

"Looks like I won." Emily stated with a smile.

"Okay. So here's my secret." Reid paused.

"I'm listening."

"Well, I've been having really intense headaches lately. I'm hallucinating and I have sensitivity to light."

"Have you seen a doctor?"

"Yeah, a few. No one knows what's wrong. They say there's no physical signs. I think-. I'm scared it might be-." Reid stopped.

"Reid, don't think like that. You are not schizophrenic. Maybe the doctors just haven't been able to find anything and soon will. Don't lose hope. It will all be okay in the end. Trust me."

Reid smiled at Emily. "Okay. Next round. I _will_ win."

"You wish."

**This time, don't need another perfect line.  
>Don't care if critics ever jump in line.<br>I'm gonna give all my secrets away.**

**My God.  
>Amazing that we got this far.<br>It's like we're chasing all those stars.  
>Who's driving shiny, big, black cars?<br>And everyday I'd see the news,  
>All the problems that we could solve.<br>And when a situation rises,  
>Just write it into an album.<strong>

Reid quickly signed his file and waited for Emily to finish. He was happy he won this time. He wanted to know something about her. Emily looked up and sighed. "Okay, so it's my turn to spill."

"Yep."

"Do you remember that case we worked, about my friend Matthew?"

"Yeah. I remember. What about it?"

"Well, it really hit me hard. Matthew was a really good friends when my mother was stationed in Rome. We moved around a lot so it was hard to find and make friends. I would hang out with Matthew and John Cooley. I wanted to fit in and I really tried. And..." Emily paused. "And I got pregnant."

Reid was shocked. "How old were you?"

"Fifteen. John left me and Matthew offered to help. We went to the doctor and I got an abortion."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"It's okay. It was a long time ago."

Emily and Reid got back to work. They had been working for an hour and they each had only one file left. Reid really wanted to lose this round, so he worked extra slow.

**Seen it straight to go.  
>I don't really like my flow.<br>Oh, got no reason, got no shame.  
>Got no family I can blame.<br>Just don't let me disappear.  
>I'm gonna tell you everything.<strong>

Reid smiled when he looked up and saw Emily staring at him. "So, looks like you won." He said.

"Yep. Come on. Tell me your secret."

Reid took a deep breath and said, "Emily, I-I'm in love with you." Emily stared at him blankly. "I've been in love with you since the moment I first saw you. You are smart, funny, beautiful, and amazingly stubborn. I try and try to tell myself that it's wrong to love you, since we're co-workers, but I can't ever get you off my mind. I find myself eager to go to work in the morning just to see you. I love you."

**So, tell me what you want to hear.  
>Something that was like those years.<br>Sick of all the insincere.  
>So, I'm gonna give all my secrets away.<br>This time, don't need another perfect line.  
>Don't care of critics ever jump in line.<br>I'm gonna give all my secrets away.**

Emily was in such shock, she was speechless.

"I'm sorry, Emily. I didn't mean to say that. If you don't feel the same, then-"

Reid was cut off when he felt Emily's lips pressed against his. He slowly deepened the kiss, but both pulled back when oxygen was a necessity.

"Spencer, I love you, too. What you just said was the most romantic thing I've ever heard. You are smart, funny, and socially awkward, but there is no way I can't love you."

"Happy New Year." Reid said, hearing the fireworks popping. He smiled before leaning in and capturing her lips in his again.


End file.
